


Second Chances

by GoodJanet



Series: May 17th, 2017 [3]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stan wants to take Peggy out.





	Second Chances

“You are an interesting girl.”

“I can’t tell if you’re complimenting me or patronizing me,” Peggy says.

Stan smiles.

“Which answer will get you to go out with me?”

Peggy rolls her eyes. She stands up to walk away.

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Hey, wait,” he says, catching her by her wrist. “I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this kind of thing.”

“Obviously.”

She looks pointedly at his hand; he lets go.

“Look, I know you’ve been busy lately. Let me make it up to you. We’ll go somewhere that isn’t Burger Chef.”

Peggy smiles.

“You’re paying.”


End file.
